The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for measuring objects using a camera.
Conventional equipment for measuring objects includes: measuring tape and distance measuring devices (such as laser systems, sound measuring systems). Measuring tapes requires a person to hold the tape from one end as the other end is fixed in place or held by another person to measure the size of an object which is a lot of work. There exists a smart phone app that measures the size of objects that requires placing a known/specific object next to the actual object that needs to be measured which is very inconvenient and takes more effort. The accuracy of this system may be undesirable. In addition, time is needed to input the data associated with the reference object before items can be measured.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that can measure objects conveniently.